1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove for covering a hand and an arm of a wearer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a glove that has a cuffed or conical segment having a diameter wider than the glove itself. The cuffed or conical segment will create an obstruction to shield the wearer from being contacted by a liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gloves having cuffs are known in the art. One such glove is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,917 B1 to Vrissimdjis. Vrissimdjis discloses a glove. The glove has a tubular sleeve portion and a cuff portion connected to the tubular sleeve portion. In use, the cuff portion folds over the tubular sleeve portion at a predetermined location to form a pocket. The pocket of the glove has a bead at the predetermined location of the glove. The bead is circular in cross section and juts outward from the tubular sleeve portion of the glove toward the cuff portion. The bead thus permits the cuff portion to have a stable shape in the folded over position over the tubular sleeve portion, and further permits the cuff portion to remain folded over the tubular sleeve portion and not become disturbed upon the movement of the glove.
The glove of the prior art is deficient in its operation. The inventor has found that through consumer testing the glove of Vrissimdjis has a cuff portion that is difficult to maintain in a cuffed shape. Also, the glove of Vrissimdjis results in becoming easily unfolded and liquid escaping from the cuffed portion and contacting the wearer.
The cuff portion of the glove of Vrissimdjis is difficult to hold in a cuffed position due to the overall dimensions or size, shape, and weight of the glove. For example, if a consumer touches the cuffed portion at an edge of, for example, a dishwasher, the cuffed portion will become undone and liquid may contact the wearer. Also, the cuffed portion of Vrissimdjis is generally awkward, and, thus, not comfortable when worn in the cuffed portion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a glove with a cuff portion that eliminates one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art.